Cashure
Cashures are enemies that appear in the game Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars. They appear to be stronger relatives of Junksures, and Gregory & co. encounter these enemies at Rainbow Palace. Physical Appearance Cashures are just like their weaker relatives, but with some minor differences. Instead, they are gold colored chests with gray steel outlining and monstrous teeth, have X-shaped locks with a keyhole, and green eyes. Origin Of Name Its name is a portmanteau of "cash" and "treasure." Development The development for Cashure was based off Trashure, as well as Dark Trashure, Pandorite, Hidon, Chester, and Box Boy, the enemies from the Mario series. Attacks Cashure mainly attacks Gregory & co. by biting, just like its weaker relative, Junksure. It can also use special moves such as Gold Beam, Solid Gold, Ultra Bite, Snowflake Shot, Trap, Big Bounce, Gold Bullet, and Reinforcements. Gold Beam is a move used by some certain enemies, where they fire an energy beam of gold light at the foe. This attack can also lower the foe's Special Defense stat by one level if it hits. Solid Gold is another move used by certain enemies. They drop gold bars on a target to deal damage. Ultra Bite is an even stronger move of Super Bite, which brings the foe's HP to one. Snowflake Shot is an ice move, which fires a snowflake bursting with energy. It isn't powerful, but can lower the foe's Speed stat slightly for its effect. Trap is a move that is used by certain enemies, in which the user snares a trap around the opposite party members, preventing them from fleeing battle. Big Bounce is a move that is used by some enemies, in which the user bounces up very high, striking on the next turn. However, this attack has low accuracy, so this attack will miss more often. Gold Bullet is a move that is only learned by rare enemies, in which the user shoots a golden bullet at a foe. This move is also a one-hit K.O., but will have a 1 in a 5 percent chance of hitting. Reinforcements is a healing move that is used by certain enemies, in which the user creates a rising energy, restoring itself and its party members depending on its stats. Since Cashure has really high Attack and Special Attack stats, they are very well with using attacks as well as special attacks. However, due to them having high HP, it's impossible to take them out with one hit. Even Leafy's Leaf Razor attack doesn't do much damage to it. They are also considered being the rarest enemy in the game, so they always flee from battle. They never fight alone and will always appear as one with two other allies to help it during battle. However, their Special Defense stats are not as high as their Defense stats, so using special attacks on them would be best to deliver some damage on them. There is a way to encounter these enemies outside of battle in Rainbow Palace. When Gregory stands at a certain spot, he can leave money there and wait for three to five minutes, then check back at the same spot he left the money in order to catch a Cashure eating it. However, Gregory can't just approach the enemy by simply running into it. If he does, it will scare Cashure away. Instead, he must walk slowly to it. The battle will then begin in the process once he touches it. A weaker relative of Cashure, but stronger than Junksure is named Weapsure, who Gregory and co. will encounter later on at the Challenge Tower. The only differences between the three is that Weapsures are black colored, have different steel outlining, and have a spiked lock with a pitchforch shaped keyhole. Trivia *Due to them being the rarest enemy in the game, they are worth a lot of Experience Points and money. They are also worth more than any boss in the game. However, they are very tough to take out, but suggestions say that using items that boost the player's stats may help in order to defeat it. *Cashure is the strongest enemy in the game. It also includes other Scorpius RPG games with enemies in it. *Cashures are stronger than their black counterparts, Weapsures, who is fought at the Challenge Tower. They also are fought at the Challenge Tower. They are also the only enemy that is stronger than their Challenge Tower counterpart, making them different than other enemies that have Challenge Tower relatives, which are stronger versions of their original relatives. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Enemies in Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars Category:Treasure Creatures Category:Challenge Tower Enemies